Juegos con un felino
by Boomxy
Summary: A Marinette le gustaba jugar con él, ya hacia tiempo que lo había comprobado, y se estaría mintiendo a si mismo si negaba que a él no le agradaba en lo absoluto aquello ¡Pues era claro que le gustaba! Razones no le faltaban para regresar cada tanto al hogar de ella, esperando prácticamente su condena. Pero, ¿Quién decía que las condenas no podían ser increíblemente divertidas?


Chat Noir sudó frio en cuanto vio esa extraña pero _encantadora_ sonrisa posarse en el rostro de Marinette, como si estuviese a punto de cometer una travesura. Una de la cual, claramente no se arrepentiría.

A Marinette le gustaba jugar con él, ya hacia tiempo que lo había comprobado, y se estaría mintiendo a si mismo si negaba que a él no le agradaba en lo absoluto aquello ¡Pues era claro que le gustaba!

Razones no le faltaban para regresar cada tanto al hogar de ella, esperando prácticamente su condena.

Pero, ¿Quién decía que las condenas no podían ser increíblemente _divertidas?_

Lo único que quizás no terminaba de aceptar, era como en cada ocasión llegaba a perder el orgullo ante sus bonitos ojos azules, pues siempre terminaba cayendo en sus trampas.

Perdía ante ella, una y otra vez.

Marinette siempre buscaba tener el control de la situación y salir victoriosa.

Pero poco le importaba aplastar un poco su orgullo, pues, aunque ella siempre fuese la vencedora entre sus _juegos_ , él siempre terminaba de una u otra manera completamente _satisfecho_.

Verla sonrojada, a centímetros de él y tirados sobre el suelo era algo que no todos tenían el privilegio de ver y gozar.

Y bueno; El postre que venia acompañado con su derrota era francamente delicioso.

Se sentía culpable, en cierta manera, pues cada vez que la veía durante clases no podía evitar relamerse los labios, imaginando que seria lo siguiente que podría degustar ante su inminente derrota, y también, el verla ahí sin saber que compartían ese tipo de _juegos_ simplemente ponía una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, viéndose fijamente a los ojos sin parpadear, con sus corazones latiendo a un ritmo exasperado.

Él mismo gracias a sus habilidades _felinas_ podía escuchar más de lo que las personas comunes (O sin kwamis) podían lograr a oír, y para él, el retumbar acelerado del corazón de Marinette se podía escuchar tan claro como si estuviese pegado a su pecho.

Chat Noir la vio sonreír de nueva cuenta, confiada, y aunque en muchas ocasiones Marinette se podía mostrar de esa forma, él podía jurar que era diferente cuando estaban juntos.

— Sabes, princesa, siempre terminas teniendo el control de todo, y aunque realmente me fascina verte ganar, creo que es hora de que yo tome el control de la situación ¿Qué piensas? — Comentó, completamente confiado mientras una sonrisa sínica se formaba en su rostro.

Marinette apretó sus labios, frustrada al ver como Chat Noir se removía, alejándose levemente de ella, claro, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

— ¿Lastime el orgullo del felino? — Bromeo ella, intentando disimular su ahora nerviosismo.

Siempre se empeñaba en salir victoriosa, pues no sabía que cosas _podrían pasar_ por la mente del superhéroe felino, y realmente no se encontraba dispuesta a averiguarlas.

Sintió un escalofrió en cuanto él le guiñó un ojo, y maldijo su suerte en aquellos instantes.

— Lo siento Nette, pero realmente necesito esto — Bramó con emoción, sintiendo como la electricidad comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus manos.

 _Al diablo el premio de consolación_ , pensó, pues sabría que obtendría algo mucho mejor.

Y, antes de que Marinette pudiese quejarse, sucedió.

Chat Noir colocó sobre la pila de cartas de colores una peculiar carta que la hizo irse de espaldas, completamente frustrada por el suceso; La carta era un _+4_ , y era la carta final de Chat Noir.

Él superhéroe felino no pudo evitar reír ante la reacción exagerada de ella, además de saber que, por fin había vencido.

Por fin había salido vencedor en el _uno_ , juego que, una vez por la semana, ambos adolescentes jugaban por la noche en la sala de estar de la familia Dupain-Cheng.

Debía agradecerle al padre de Marinette, Tom, pues había sido quien le había dado el consejo maestro para poder vencer a la chica.

" _Deja la carta de +4 al final, muchacho, así será tu comodín"_ Le había dicho el gran hombre una semana atrás.

— Oh vamos, ese truco se lo has dicho tú ¿Verdad papá? — Cuestionó Marinette sin levantarse del suelo, llevando sus ojos hasta el sofá donde su padre se encontraba sentado.

— No es un truco, es una estrategia. Además, él pobre debía ganar al menos una partida cariño, su orgullo estaba más aplastado que un suflé que no pudo inflarse — Explicó con una gran sonrisa, haciendo unos pulgares arriba hacia Chat Noir, quien completamente satisfecho con su victoria, los imitó — Además, temía que con tantos premios de consolación de la panadería el muchacho pierda su figura, ¿Te imaginas? Su condición física no seria favorable para cuando necesite salvar la ciudad — Agregó despreocupado, guiñándole un ojo a su hija.

Marinette bufó, para después recomponerse y quedar sentada en el suelo nuevamente, observando a Chat Noir, y como parecía realmente feliz.

No es que el fuese un mal perdedor, siempre mostraba una sonrisa. Y ella estaba segura que quizás se aprovechaba del pobre chico pues él al principio confesó que nunca había jugado aquel dichoso juego, así que debería aprender a hacerlo, de ahí la racha de victorias de ella implacable.

Bueno, hasta ahora.

Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Era divertido jugar con aquel _felino_ , incluso en esa misma ocasión cuando había perdido contra él, gracias a la ayuda de su propio padre.

— Bien, he perdido, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? — Preguntó ella, recargando su cabeza sobre su mano.

Chat Noir sonreía de oreja a oreja, balanceando su cabeza al compás que aquella _cola artificial_ se movía.

— Déjame pensarlo, la última vez que perdí me hiciste combatir contra una araña — Murmuró al aire, llevando su mano hasta su barbilla, pensativo.

— Solo te pedí que sacaras la araña que se encontraba debajo del sofá, ocupaba de tu visión nocturna y tu fuerza para levantarlo — Se defendió ella, intentando no reír.

— Pues no era algo justo, yo tengo dos brazos y la araña tenía ocho — Arremetió, girando su cabeza, avergonzado. Pues Marinette sabia bien que el no le tenia mucho _afecto_ a los arácnidos, y simplemente lo había hecho para avergonzarlo, era astuta — No era algo justo — Concluyó cruzando sus brazos.

Una suave risa se escuchó al fondo, allá en la cocina. Era la madre de Marinette, Sabine, quien reía al recordar aquel hecho ocurrido la semana pasada.

— Creo que es algo adorable — Comentó la mujer, caminando hasta quedar detrás de su esposo, abrazándolo por la espalda.

Marinette le dio la razón mentalmente, pero _nunca_ lo admitiría en voz alta.

Entonces, una súbita idea llegó a su cabeza; Recordando como para Marinette, el asunto de su _enamoramiento con él_ ahora le resultaba algo sumamente vergonzoso de recordar debido a que realmente se había formado un malentendido.

Y, según él entendía, por algún motivo ella lo había dicho de forma espontanea en lugar de aclarar que realmente lo que ocurría era que lo admiraba.

Sonrió con algo de malicia, para después aclarar la garganta.

— Bien, ya sé que debes hacer — Soltó, llamando la atención de los presentes — Debes besar la mejilla del ganador, como recompensa por derrotarte en tu propio juego — Añadió, señalando con su garra su mejilla.

Marinette suspiró, sonriendo de medio lado para después ponerse de pie por fin. Chat Noir cerró los ojos, esperando que el contacto llegara.

Pero en realidad, nunca lo hizo.

Curioso, y en el fondo algo decepcionado, abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con una escena encantadora.

Marinette había caminado hasta donde se encontraba su padre, plantándole un beso en la mejilla, _tal como Chat Noir_ había dicho.

— Mi papá te dio la idea, así que técnicamente la victoria es de él — Se excuso, levantando sus hombros, intentando lucir despreocupada ante la risa de su madre a su espalda.

Chat Noir no se atrevió a refutar la lógica de Marinette, pero antes de que pudiese agregar algo más, ella ya se encontraba a su lado sentada sobre el piso.

Y, cuando menos lo espero, recibió un suave beso en la mejilla por parte de ella.

Cosa que lo dejo estático durante unos segundos mientras su _falsa cola_ se había tensado lo más posible y sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa.

— Y esto es por el intento, y por que papá no quiere darte demasiados premios de consolación para que no descuides tu físico — Agregó, para después arrastrarse sobre el suelo para alejarse de él, tomando la colorida baraja entre sus manos para comenzar a revolver las cartas — ¿Te apetece una revancha? — Preguntó, observándolo de reojo.

Él solo pudo asentir con su cabeza, pues de su boca no podía salir palabra alguna de la impresión.

Sí, Marinette era una persona confiada la mayor parte del tiempo, algo torpe quizás, pero siempre emanaba un aura de confianza que a él le daba bastante seguridad.

Pero estaba seguro que con él como Chat Noir, con aquellos juegos e incluso bromas entre ellos, esta era aun más fuerte. Y le agradaba de sobremanera poder presenciar eso mientras ambos estaban tendidos en el suelo, jugando a las cartas o incluso al Mecha Strike después de la cena hecha por los padres de ella.

Por su parte, Marinette se sentía feliz de poder pasar ese tiempo con Chat Noir, era increíblemente divertido estar a su lado, aunque cada vez más se sentía un poco absorta por los ojos de él.

Quizás por eso en muchas ocasiones pensaba que aquellos juegos eran algo peligrosos para ella y su ahora confundida cabeza. Pero, intentaba no darle importancia.

— Chat Noir es un buen chico ¿No? Me refiero a, sea quien sea que se oculte de la mascara — Expresó Tom en un susurró dirigido a Sabine mientras ambos adolescentes se volvían a enfrascar en el juego — Ladybug tiene suerte de que él le sea tan leal en sus sentimientos, sinceramente espero que algún día lo haga, de no ser así temo volver a ser Akumatizado si le rompen el corazón al pequeño gatito — Agregó sonriendo a medias.

Sabine asintió con la cabeza, besando la frente de su marido.

— Cré0eme, sé que algún día ella se va a dar cuenta de que no le es indiferente en cuanto a sentimientos — Afirmó, observando de reojo a ambos adolescentes, sonriendo levemente al ver como en el rostro de su hija aparecía un leve sonrojo.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura, cariño? — Preguntó, curioso.

Sabine palmeo la espalda de él, y antes de alejarse, agregó algo.

— Llámalo intuición femenina — Y, aunque no eran las palabras que realmente quería utilizar, era lo más cercano a ella.

Porque, en realidad, aquello era intuición maternal. Pues, sabia bien que, en algún punto, Marinette terminaría correspondiendo los sentimientos de Chat Noir de la manera adecuada. Así como él héroe terminaría por ver quien se encontraba en realidad tras la máscara de heroína.

Ella confiaba en que sería así.

Y las interacciones de ambos con aquellos juegos se lo confirmaban gradualmente.

[…]

.

.

* * *

Bien. Este fanfic ha sido otro intento de hacerles creer que hay cochinada cuando en realidad no, y la neta no sé muy bien si en los primeros párrafos lo logre, y se suponía que iba a ser chiquito, de unas 500 palabras, pero finalmente terminé con unas 1800.

La verdad quería hacer algo con lo de Weredad y su final, cuando ambos quedan como amigos, y hasta Tom esta bien con eso y planea ayudarlo con Ladybug, total, esto fue lo que terminó saliendo.

Añadiendo que, para mí, Sabine es alguien que podría saber que su hija es Ladybug. Una teoría tonta, pero más que teoría es un headcanon mío que hice presente aquí.

En fin, espero que esta sana interacción del Marichat les haya gustado. Son mis dos hermosos, mi otp y rara vez escribo algo de ellos por temor en caer en lo cliché o algo que no me deje muy convencida. No sé, quizás algún día haga nuevamente un fanfic full marichat como "No un villano" (Que, si no lo han leído y les gusta el marichat, deberían, lo estoy resubiendo a la plataforma uvu)

En fin. Este OS es algo especial para mi también, debido a que, esta es mi obra número 90 dentro del fandom.

Y, la neta; Nunca había escrito tanto para ningún fandom, NUNCA.

Ni con Naruto me puse así de intensa. Pero bueno, eso es otro asunto.

En fin, realmente espero que hayan disfrutado esta cosita, yo me he divertido escribiendo esto (Que es lo importante, mayfriends) ¡Pasen un bonito ombligo de semana!

Un besote.


End file.
